


Best Friends Turned Lovers

by orphan_account



Series: Spending Valen-time with the Girl of Your Dreams [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 1st - A sweet kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Turned Lovers

Sometimes, Arryn felt, life was too good to be true. Her life, specifically. She seemed to hit the jackpot when it came to relationships. Sure, they'd argue from time to time but fights were normal in any relationship. They were two human beings with separate minds, feelings, and opinions; they were going to clash occasionally. 

But, thankfully, fights were not a common occurrence. It hurt her and, Arryn knew, it hurt her lover, too, when they didn't get along. 

Sometimes Arryn liked to just think about their relationship. They weren't really 'opposites' so you couldn't describe them as 'opposites attract'. But they had their differences. 

A more accurate representation was 'best friends turned lovers' because that's what they were. At some point the platonic compliments became flirts. Two friends holding hands became two companions interlocking. The hugs lingered, the laughs became louder, and, before they knew it, they were dating. 

It had been humorous, really. 

Barbara had invited her out to lunch. Arryn had just taken it as their usual get-togethers, catching up on work, gossip, and any possible _Romeos_ \- as well as _Juliets_ , in Arryn's case - in their life. 

Now that she thought about it, the flirts _had_ been more frequent during that lunch. The blonde had played footsie with her, which maybe wasn't a common thing for most _friends_ to do. Neither was holding the door for her and letting her go first, offering to pay for her lunch and the throw the trash away for her; and holding hands _under the table_ certainly wasn't platonic. 

Arryn didn't know if Barbara did all of it on purpose or if her body acted first and it was all spur of the moment. Maybe that's why Arryn had complied and even returned some of the blonde's affections: they were natural and happened without thinking. 

Maybe that's also why when Barbara had walked her to her apartment building and took her hands and kissed her on the lips, Arryn had eagerly welcomed it. 

When they had broken apart, they had broken into a fit of laughter. _Had they really just done that?!_

The answer was yes. And they would continue to do so. It had been some time since her last relationship - even longer since one that truly meant anything to her. 

She could only hope Barbara felt the same way about their relationship. 

Arryn quickly dismissed her doubts. There was no way Barbara didn't feel the same way. 

She smiled at the thought and touched her lips, almost feeling the kiss from that night. Electrifying.


End file.
